A Bad Dream
by Ciel Quinn
Summary: Zoro having a bad dream.


Zoro stood rooted to the ground. He couldn't move.

What's happening?

What the hell is happening?

Sanji is lying in front of him, lifeless. Blood trickled from his abdomen and created a pond under his back. A brilliant but mourning red.

Zoro kneeled down beside the cook. He reached out to touch his face. Sanji's skin was pale and cold, he wasn't breathing anymore.

Sanji had died, for real. He hadn't even left any last words for Zoro, hadn't let Zoro have a chance to tell him anything. All that left was this cold body of him.

Zoro touched the cook's now forever closed eyes. The eyes that always shine bright like the ocean. The eyes that always make him feel peace. The eyes that now he's no longer able to see.

Just the thought squeezed his chest.

"Open your eyes, shitty cook."

Zoro shook his arms, as if the other man was just asleep.

"Wake up, isn't it too much for a joke?"

The only response he got was the creepy sound of the crows gathered nearby.

"Wake up, Sanji." For the first time in his life, Zoro felt so helpless. If he could fight with the grim reaper to bring Sanji back, he would. But damn it, a mere human like Zoro couldn't even see him.

"Fuck it!" Zoro cried. "You're really gonna die like this? How about your dream?" The swordsman intensely shook Sanji's shoulders. The tear was so salty on his lips. "Open your eyes! Look! This is not your All Blue! It's not All Blue you stupid cook! Open your eyes!"

Zoro collapsed on Sanji's chest, expecting the familiar cigarette smell. But there's only the fishy smell of blood.

"Please, Sanji… Open your eyes…"

His heart, it hurted so bad.

As if it had broken into pieces.

"Ha!"

Zoro opened his eyes, wide awake, in front of him was the brilliant blue of the ocean under the sun.

The swordsman sat up and looked around, he was still sitting on the deck of Thousand Sunny. At the distance bow of the ship, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was playing around. Nami and Robin were still sun-bathing. It was the usual peaceful routine.

Zoro stood up and hurtled down to the kitchen. He opened the door and saw the familiar back was working on three dishes at a time.

Realized the presence of the swordsman, Sanji frowned. "What now, marimo? Looking for booze again? Haven't I already said that…"

Zoro didn't let the cook finish his sentence. The swordsman rushed to hug him to his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sanji was surprised, he tried to push the swordsman.

"Don't, let me hug you… for a little." Zoro's voice was more tender than usual. Sanji had no other choice than stood still for him to hug. But, just what the heck happened to the stupid swordsman today?

"Don't be so silent. Say something."

"But what am I supposed to say?"

"Anything. What did you cook for lunch?"

"Hmm… I had shrimp and cabbage soup for entrée, the main dishes are honey roasted ribs, salmon with cream sauce, chicken curry and bread, the dessert is fruit tart."

"Speak more, how did you do each of them?"

Sanji frowned. There must be some problem with the marimo, usually he never cares about how the food was made. But anyway, Sanji still did what he said.

"Then... With the soup you need to clean the cabbage first…"

Zoro listened to Sanji's voice, feel his warmth through Zoro's skin, sense the mix smell of food in the galley and the cigarette on Sanji's body. So peaceful. So calm. And so lively.

Sanji hadn't died.

Zoro hugged him tighter.

"Hey, I'm nearly out of breath. What the hell is wrong with your fucking marimo head?"

"I just had a dream."

"What is it about? Ghost?"

"No, you've died in my dream."

Sanji quieted for a second. And then suddenly, his body shook up.

"Sanji? What's wrong?"

"Pffft... Hahahaha. Because you saw me died in your dream, so you came here? Because you scared that I've died for real?"

Zoro pouted. "What are you laughing about? It's not a joke."

"Hahahaha... But... I can't help it... Hahahahaha..." Sanji continued to laugh, but his arm was put around the swordsman's neck, hugged him tighter.

"I didn't know that you love me that much, Zoro." Sanji whispered.

Zoro didn't argue. He won't argue, at least for today. Because he knew that he still had plenty of time to do that.

_ End _

A/N: This is my first fanfic in fanfiction dot net, also my first fanfic in English! English is not my first language, so, sorry for any mistakes :-. Reviews are most welcomed!


End file.
